


Is This Okay?

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Coming Out, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Saturday Morning, Sweet & Cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "Is this okay?"





	Is This Okay?

**42\. “Is this okay?”**

* * *

"Is this okay?” Ryder asked, threading his fingers through Jake's for the first time.

It was a Saturday morning, and the park was full—families on picnics, dogs chasing other dogs and kids flying kites. Anyone could see them, sitting on this bench, Jake with his varsity jacket on, and Ryder with his cup of hot chocolate. Anyone could see them especially kids from they're school.

Jake stared down at their hands. He looked back up at Ryder with a soft smile. “Yeah,” he said.

Ryder smiled brightly, and feeling bold pulled Jake in for a kiss which he accepted.

 


End file.
